User talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Build:Team - Fearful Assassins
Needs more expose. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:12, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :Better? I also need something in the first necro's option slots.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:41, 14 September 2007 (CEST) ::I think you could use OoA [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 00:40, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::OoA would take way to much energy to manage imo. And why doesn't "Fear Me!" work on the mini skill bars?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:36, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I just read the note for OoA and its actually a health sac, not loss so it would work for the energy part, but it would clash with OoV. So it still wouldn't work.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:37, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Make the orders have OoA and OoPain and maybe even Dark Fury(maybe go /D in that case for Mystic Regen). Make the other necro a tainter, maybe, then. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:41, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Soul Reaping needs to be high in order to be able to keep OoA up. So Oop and Dark Fury would have to be on a different necro. Unless you wanted to sac 20% hp every couple seconds that is...[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:58, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::You don't really need OoA up constantly. How about 11 curses, 11 sr, 8 curses? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:05, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::That might work, I could save a character slot for something else that way.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:21, 16 September 2007 (CEST) bump..need more help( <-- rarely does HA and only has ~70 fame)[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:36, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :bump, need more feedback.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:23, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::bump, changed necro, added a para, need feedback.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:22, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :::Necro doesn't have the energy to do anything... 25e spell every 5 secs? I don't think so, esp. while being a battery, among other things. Make it a Derv, use mysticism... He won't have the power unless you are removing a LOT of enchants. The monks look good, the Para looks good. The sins are split well, like them too. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:36, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Look at the notes for OoA. Its actually health sacrifice. So, each time your party removes a monk enchant, the necro gains 4 energy. Also, like Edru said, OoA doesnt have to be up all the time.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:44, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Btw, the thing I really needed help for was the category and the template used to add things into that category.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:48, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Don't know where you'd fit it in, but Predatory Season would be... interesting. --Wizardboy777 02:44, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Okay, need to move to Build:Team - Fearful Sins... then set cat thing to {Untested-Testing|HA}. then u done. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:00, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :Guessing you still don't understand what I need help with lol. This, this and this. I wanna make a subpage/category for my build ideas, but I can't get it right. I also wanna just be able to add '[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Template:Concept Builds''' in order to add it to my category. Anyways, I'm not sure if this is ready for testing. Its still stubby(no usage, equipment, ect). Also, I haven't tested this at all, and wouldn't be able to get a group in order to test it(my guild is pve based, and largely inactive, I'm the only one who does any sort of pvp in my guild...). Not only that, its been a while since I've done any HA and there could be some huge flaws in my build design with the maps they've added. In all, I still need more feedback from people who do HA.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:11, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Ah, my bad... just put Uber Pwnzer/Concept Builds -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:17, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :Ok, one last question: how do I link to that page now? Putting in 'Category:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Concept Builds' anywhere adds that page to my build concepts. And thanks for the help.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:26, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::Bump...[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:40, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::Nvm, figured it out.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:07, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Necro would be good with Barbs and Mark of Pain [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 02:07, 18 September 2007 (CEST) needs moar snares, besides one siphon, ppl will just kite you and severely hinder your fear me spam. the bond build is bad, would rather see a better elite there, and needs an RC. OoA could use some wards and snares for relics. — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:10, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Don't know what to do about the snares, but the bond build pretty much has to be smite. And take out the bonds and all the team really has for defense is an aegis chain. I guess Life Barrier could switch with RC, but idk. The Orders/OoA necro is pretty much the heart of the team, and splitting the attributes much further would destroy either the team's damage or the energy management, so I dunno what to do about that either. [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:24, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::SoD should be on the bond monk and RC on the prot. As for snares, I think you're okay with the KD and siphon speed but ward against foes/ grasping earth should be fitted on the necro or something. [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 02:28, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::Hows this?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:18, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::still not liking it, overkill on energy management on the bonder, and way too much smite on him too. 9-10(with runes) should do. dwaynas on a rc is phail imo, has to be gift of health. why dont u bring like a famine ranger or something, it got buffed so its actually pretty useful in this build. by the time anyone kills it, its back up again, and thats really the only damage source you have. sins hit for what, 40-50 per attack? all decent monks will have a low set on them, so they can just hang on that and heal when they need to. the bonder needs alot of work, should have real bonds(i mean life bond) + balths spirit, not on the para. if ur really focused on the para bonding, give him angelic then. castigan sig is a big nono.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 04:30, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::You have like 5 partywide enchants, so dwayna's owns. Also, if the sins hit for about 40-50 damage per attack, they hit about twice a second, so that's about 80 to 100 DPS. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:41, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::In optimal conditions(no kiting, no blocking), the sins cause about 70-80 dps and cause 3 pips of energy degen each. Not bad, eh?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:53, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::Btw, the para having life bond was for putting on the bonder, nothing more. I see bonders getting pressured to death on obs all the time.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:56, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Then they need to SoA :D. RC needs channeling, unless you fight a noob team, they are going to kite from you, and if u fight a noob one, you would have won with another build anyways. with no speed boost/snare on the sins, your dps will easily be cut in half against any normal team. blocking is a major major issue, and with all the wards + block stuff going around, you will be getting blocked. ofc then they're all balled up in teh wards so fear me will own them, but you're not hitting as much so... idk it could go both ways. if you could find a counter to everything i've said, then this would own, but until then, the ha meta (everyone NOT running spiritway) will own you.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:20, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Dash = Speed Boost. OoA + Wild blow = no stance + there goes block enchant. Wards, hex a target with the 3 sin hexes(expose first), then 1 sin will get a fear me spam. Iron palm helps them from kiting during the fear me spam from the expose sin too.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:38, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::I messed my math up again, each assassin causes about 9 pips of energy degen in optimal conditions.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:00, 18 September 2007 (CEST) DPS would greatly increase with coordinated usages with Barbs :) [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 05:51, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :not by as much as you think. @9 curses, thats only 9 dmg per attack, or about 18 dps per assassin. Mark of Pain on the other hand would be crazy if you put it on something in the middle of a mob. Unfortunately, I dont think there is any room for it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:57, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::Maybe instead of BR [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 06:01, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::then u have one sin doing damage for 12 seconds, and u cnat strip wards or da. which is almost all of the blockign meta atm. might as well just run one sin or give them all expose. and all sins on one target is kinda pointless, if the team spreads out(which also severely lowers your energy loss per sec.)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:02, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Wait... what does BR have to do with blocking. [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 06:04, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Cheese, in the 12 seconds that 1 sin is attacking, it drains 36 energy from most things inside the ward. That much energy loss will screw over just about everything but the monks and wars. If you keep striping the monks' channeling it will screw them over too. Their high energy set wont last them long without channeling.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:11, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Switching BR for MoP.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:12, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Btw, why do you have Vital Blessing instead of Life Bond? [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 06:14, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Dunno, its from when Life Barrier was on the bonder, its important to keep hp > 50% when using Barrier, guess I forgot to change it. Switching now.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:17, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::I've gotta do homework(I'm only 15 tbh), sigh.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:20, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::I'm 14 >_>. Too much Smiting on the bonder I think. And Life Bond on para is kinda weird. [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 06:22, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I might wanna lower smite 2 points, idk, been contemplating that a bit actually(6 second SoD?, 1 more dmg SoH? more E-management from DF?). Life bond on para is for the bonder, I see them getting pressured to death on obs too often. Para has insane E-manage anyway.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:26, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::You are right. Life Bond Dervish is much better. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 06:28, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Life Bond...Dervish? What?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:33, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::It's one of avatar of altar's signature builds. d/mo aom derv w/ bonds, sb, and soa, balths spirit too i think. and i quote, from earlier on teh page"...and way too much smite on him. 9-10 (with runes) should do. listen to it man, it iz gud.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:38, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Mmkay, that look gud?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:49, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Can't you drop another Tactics rank and add to Dagger? Fear Me's 3 energy breakpoint is at 8. [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'''ИǺмЄŠЄ]].''' 06:51, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Doing so would makes this build way more ineffective if it encountered much weakness. And raising dagger to 11 wouldn't do much anyways. It probably wouldnt even increase the damage dealt by 1, cuz of the tiny base damage for daggers.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:59, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Ur missing an attribute lol. you can run 11-11-8 or 11-10-10, but 11-10-9 leaves room for one more smiting. IMO 11-11-8 is the way to go (smitnig at 8).— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 07:11, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Don't know how I missed that, lol. As it is now, I reach some good breakpoints, so I like it how it is.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:18, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Oh wow, sum1 work on last 2 monk bars, I suck @ monk.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:19, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Fixed.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:22, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Needs more discuss.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:31, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Bump. [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:05, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::Bump again.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer''']] 22:31, 23 September 2007 (CEST)